


Collar Full

by suckerloveisheavensent



Category: Placebo
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7786426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckerloveisheavensent/pseuds/suckerloveisheavensent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was waiting for him in the bedroom when he got home.</p>
<p>Like always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collar Full

He was waiting for him in the bedroom when he got home.

Like always.

He smiled at the sight of him, patient and curious on the bed. His long black gracing his bare shoulders, left exposed by the soft black slip he wore. He looked like an angel.

His angel. 

Crystal eyes looked up eagerly as he walked in, hands behind his back, present in hand. “C’mere.” Brian got up, dropping to his knees before the other man with a soft slump. His head was bowed low, eyes cast down. The perfect submissive. He couldn't ask for a better one. “I got something for you,” he said with a smile, noting the way Brian perked up but still kept his head down low. He pulled one hand from behind his back to touch the older man, raising his line of vision up to him. 

He caressed his face for a moment, feeling the soft flesh beneath the pads of his fingers. He shaved close today, leaving him smooth just the way he liked it. “Close your eyes”, he whispered and the other did. Carefully he opened the box, pulling out the symbol. 

The collar was made of a pink faux leather, each end united by a silver heart with a hoop attached at the bottom. He had searched for weeks for the perfect one. He felt this one suited him. 

“Open.”

The look on his face was worth the search as he gaped in awe at the gift. His clear eyes grew watery as he dared to peer up at his dom. He seemed at a loss for words, but his eyes saying all they needed to say. In one swift motion, he unclasped the collar and gently attached it to the other's neck, the heart resting in the center of his adam's apple. He gave the ring a gentle tug as tears welled up in his muddled eyes, never daring to fall down his face. 

“I am yours and you are mine.” 

Brian raised a hand up to touch the new addition to his wardrobe, fingers grazing tips of his lover's. “Thank you,” he uttered, his voice barely above a whisper. He gave him a peck on the forehead in return, making him return to the bed. The older man watched silently, toying with the hoop on his collar as he watched the other open drawers in search. 

The sound of chains rattling sent shivers down his spine but did nothing to lessen his trust. He knew he would never do anything to him he couldn't handle or learn to adjust to.

“I'm gonna lock you to the bed at night, mornings and afternoons too if you misbehave,” he explained, hooking the chain to his collar and giving it a sharp tug. Brian let out a sharp whine. “Just so you can see what I can do,” he added with a smirk. The older man nodded and the other smiled, joining them on the bed as soon as they finished attaching the remaining chain to the bedpost. 

Brian immediately curled up against him arms tucked against his chest. The chains shifted softly as the other man brought a hand up to card through his hair. He listened to the soft sounds of content slipping from his submissive’s lips.

No greater sound in the world.


End file.
